


Sunlight, Silk Sheets, and a Bee

by Metalbvcky



Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton (mentioned), Crack, M/M, Smut and Crack, steve paints bucky cause he's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: “Ugh, I’ve been waiting for half an hour!” Bucky whined, still not moving an inch from where he’s supposed to lay still. “Come on, I’m dyin’ here. What’d I gotta do, beg?”Steve peaked his head away from the canvas, setting the brush down. “Oh you’ll beg, huh?” he said, voice low and dark.--A fic where Steve paints Bucky before they make love but something interrupts them midway through.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820515
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Sunlight, Silk Sheets, and a Bee

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so preface: The smut scene is pretty short and vague since I wanted to get to the crack part of the story. I never write smut even though I do read the hell out of it (hi hello, fellow asexual who reads smut unashamedly) but I somehow managed to /partially/ write a scene because of the prompt I found on some website. Crack with a side of smut!

“You know, there’s these things called cameras,” Bucky said. 

Bucky was spread out on their bed with Steve standing over an easel. Burgundy silk sheets covered his calves, hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. The front was pulled into a small bun, away from his face. 

Sunlight streamed through the open window, casting a warmth of red and orange onto him. Natural light painted his lips, it shined down to his knees, alighting softly on his skin. It gave just the right amount of glimmer in his eyes which gazed at Steve who focused on painting. 

Bucky snuggled into the fluffy pillow that caressed his right cheek. This one smelled like Steve’s shampoo, of strawberries. He relaxed further against the pile of pillows surrounding his head to shoulders. Metal arm pulled above his head gleamed in the light. 

Steve had prepped him on the couch across the room before moving over to the bed. Pushed against the mattress, the very sight of him seemed to spark something in Steve because he backed away and returned with something. A rose, without any thrones since Steve liked to pick them off before putting them into a vase. Steve shifted the sheets and pillows to his liking before preparing paint and setting a blank canvas on the easel next to the window. 

Steve wanted to paint him right then and he wasn’t allowed to move. They were just getting started too! Really, Rogers, now’s the time you want to paint? Of course, Steve had to jump right in when inspiration hits instead of writing it down for later. 

Relaxed he may feel, but he felt of _need, need, need,_ and _want, want, want_. Damn that easel for blocking the full view of his gorgeous Stevie. 

Bucky huffed, rolling his eyes in impatience. “Just get over here already.” 

Not looking up from the canvas, Steve shook his head and tutted. “Patience, Buck.” 

“Ugh, I’ve been waiting for half an hour!” Bucky whined, still not moving an inch from where he’s supposed to lay still. “Come on, I’m dyin’ here. What’d I gotta do, beg?” 

Steve peaked his head away from the canvas, setting the brush down. “Oh you’ll beg, huh?” he said, voice low and dark. 

“Steve.” 

“Tell me what you want” The palette he’d been holding sat aside on a side table with all the paint bottles. 

“I want—” Bucky bit his lower lip. “I want you.” 

“What’s the word?” Steve wiped his hands on a cloth. 

“Please,” Bucky said.

The bed dipped. “Please, huh?”  
  
“Yes, please. Please.” 

“Roll over onto your belly, darlin.” 

Bucky rolled over faster than Steve could grab the supplies from the nightstand drawer. Behind him, he heard Steve fumbling with a foil packet, a bottle cap opening and closing followed with the slick sound of Steve stroking himself. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, thick thighs covered the back of his. He was pinned, Steve’s entire body was flush against him. Bucky moaned once Steve settled into the position he wanted. 

“Hold onto me, baby,” Steve whispered in his ear. 

Bucky took his flesh hand and held onto Steve’s bicep, metal one coming to fist the sheets. He whined as eyes fluttered shut, kisses trailed from his cheek to his neck. Steve’s settled into a steady pace at first but slowly it became faster, more intense. 

“Oh god, Stevie.” Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss as he whimpered in pleasure, he got a hum that rumbled against his neck in return. 

If Bucky alone was a sight, what do they look like together? Sheets were tangled, the sun had moved further down, light coming to cast a perfect shadow on both of them.   
  
Minutes passed, kisses, and limbs tangled in the sheets, he neared the edge. Peering his eyes open a crack he looked straight forward to the window and... _Wasp?_

“Wasp!” Bucky yelped, pushing himself off and _literally_ out of Steve. 

So much for their lovemaking session. 

“Ow— Jesus, what— Bucky!” 

He made a run for it, grabbing a blanket off the couch before slamming the door behind him. Screw it, Steve’s on his own. 

“Holy!” Tony yelled from the corner, covering his eyes. “Put some clothes on Barnes! Do you have no decency?” 

Bucky, out of breath, wrapped the blanket around himself as he looked at Tony with wide eyes, like he saw a ghost or something. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tony walked closer, concerned now. 

“There’s— God.” Bucky bent over on his knees, hands resting there. “A killer...”

Tony tilted his head forward. “Killer whales?”  
  
Bucky gave Tony an _‘are you fucking serious'_ face. 

“Okay so, not killer whales.” 

“The uh, whatever they called them. The new bees or wasps that are on the news.”  
  
“Oh, murder hornet’s,” Tony said in a matter of fact like it’s an everyday occurrence.  
  
“Yes!” 

“And?”

“There’s one in there!” Bucky gestured at the closed door. 

A squeaky yelp was heard in the room followed by the door opening. 

“Burn the whole tower down,” Steve said, also out of breath. Looks like he threw on the nearest pair of shorts because wrinkles were all over the fabric. “I couldn’t even grab the shield, it was circling around it.” 

“Are you okay, you didn’t get stung did you?” Bucky asked, resting his flesh hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“No, but my junk might not recover,” Steve said. “I was balls deep inside you and you just— threw me off!” 

“Dear God, I never wanted to hear that.” Tony shook his head and shivered. “Activities aside, Barnes, you’ve got a metal arm, why can’t you use that?”  
  
Bucky raised his left arm. “I have a metal arm, not a metal body made of armor unlike some people around here.” 

“Are you saying I can one up you?” Tony raised his brow. “I’m taking that as a compliment.” 

“How should we go about catching this thing?” Steve crossed his arms. “It might be one of those hornets going around.” 

Bucky backed away from the door, coming to stand against the opposite wall. “Well, I’m not going back in there until it's gone.” 

Tony nodded. “I’ll get the suit.” 

A few minutes later Tony returned, donned in the ironman suit. “Okay, who wants to do the honors.” 

Steve gripped the handle of the door. “Now or never, I guess.”  
  
The door was flown open with Steve jumping back out of the way. Tony walked inside, surveying the area. 

“Close the door!” Bucky wrapped himself further into the blanket. He’s not letting anything sting him.  
  
“Wait.” Tony’s voice came off as hesitant. What was he waiting for? “Guys, that’s not a wasp or anything.”

Bucky scowled in annoyance. “I’m pretty sure I know what a wasp or similar looks like when I see one.” 

“Really? Because that’s a hummingbird.” 

Steve blinked in disbelief. “A what?” He came up to the doorway, looking around like something was going to jump out at any second. 

“It's a bird in which...”

“I know what a hummingbird is, Tony.” 

Bucky brushed past Steve, searching for the so called hummingbird and not the wasp slash killer hornet. Oh, yep. Definitely a hummingbird. It flew out of the window a second later. 

The faceplate on the suit opened up, Tony burst out into laughter. “You guys should’ve seen the look on your faces. You were freaking out like that Spongebob episode where they’re afraid of a butterfly.” 

“Yeah, laugh it up.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I could swear that was a wasp.” He pulled the sheets over the plug that sat on the edge. Better save Tony from more embarrassment at least. 

“What’d you do to get Barnes so worked up?” Tony asked, smirking at Steve who still hesitated at the doorway. 

“Hey, I saw it clear as day too,” Steve said. “He’s not the only one.”  
  
“Maybe it flew out the window as the hummingbird did.” Tony pointed in the direction of the window. 

Bucky closed the window and locked it. “Sorry Steve, but your painting will have to dry slower. I’m not taking any chances.” 

A shriek echoed from the ceiling down the hall. The sound of Clint falling out the vent followed with a thud. “The vents aren’t safe!” 

“Ouch, so that’s where it went.” Tony’s faceplate went back up. 

Bucky encouraged Tony out of the room by pushing him with his metal arm. “Go get em.” 

Door now shut, Steve turned to Bucky. “Shall we resume where we left off?”  
  
“Hell no, I’m not in the mood knowing there’s a wasp on the loose.”

**Author's Note:**

> How it ends is up to you. Did they finally get the wasp? Did it actually turn out to be a killer hornet? Who knows :)  
> Also, remember when murder hornets were big news back in May for like a week? I totally forgot about them until I was in the middle of writing this. 
> 
> As always, my Tumblrs: Metalbvcky & Princesscas


End file.
